I hate you
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Severus is frustrated, he is standing in the middle of the woods with an extremly excited Lucius Malfoy and he has no clue how he got in to this mess. Purebloods and Muggle-style-camping don't mix well in Sev's option...
1. Prologue

A/N: nothing to say…

I. Prologue

* * *

Severus Snape, soon third year Slytherin student was dearly hoping that he was only dreaming. In the dark haired boys soul was his mind fighting a rather strong denial. _'He was not standing in the middle of the woods near Spinner's End…he was not standing in the middle of the woods near Spinner's End full packed with camping supplies…he was DEFINIATELY NOT standing in the middle of the woods near Spinner's End full packed with camping supplies WITH and extremely excited looking Lucius Malfoy…' _

"Hey Sev, I think this will be the perfect place." The blond said grinning as he looked at the other boy.

"Ok…" come the others short reply.

"Great." The blond said as he started looking around.

"_If I find out who gave him so much sugar I will hex the one." _He thought as he watched the blond run around and look at everything like a two years old. Severus was still in a rather big denial about his next week.

_Flashback _

_Severus sat on his four-poster bed in the second year's doorminities, his things packed in his trunk already as someone suddenly jumped on his bed making him yelp in fright. _

"_Lucius…" Severus hissed at the blond who only smiled at him smugly. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Get down immediately." He growled, Severus was probably the only one who could dare to speak in such a manner with the Malfoy Heir and not be harmed or worse killed. _

"_Say Sev were you ever camping?" the blond asked, ignoring the other. _

"_Once or twice." He answered sounding suspiciously; he didn't like the blonde's grin it never meant anything good. _

"_Great, I will go with you and we will camp Muggle style." Lucius said excitedly and Severus only remembered that his world went black at this point. _

_End Flashback… _

After he woke up he was faced with the '_look' _no one could get away from, it was truly shocking how someone so evil and merciless could look so innocent and pleading.

"Hey Sev what sort of plant is this?" he heard the blond ask suddenly. Looking up his eyes widened.

"Lucius put that down that is poison ivy!" he yelled.

This would be a rather long week…

_To be continued…_


	2. This will be a long week

A/N: the chaos continues and gomen if some situations are not the best, but my only tent camping experience is reduced to camping in our backyard so please bear with me…

II. This will be a long week…

* * *

After nearly getting a heart attack and almost falling in the bush full of poison ivy was Severus now sitting on the ground growling as he massaged the salve he packed in the skin of the blonde's pale hand. Thank Merlin he had packed in so much salves and potions for ANY sort of accident WHICH could occur on a camping trip most of all THEN IF said person was a pure-blood wizard WHO wanted to try out camping in Muggle-style.

"Sorry Sev…" Lucius said in that timid tone while staring at his lap.

Severus sighed, he was probably the only person in the world who ever heard the Malfoy hair speak in such a tone, but this was no surprise Lucius trusted him in everything. He once asked the blond why he trusted him so much even his own life, but Lucius only said that he really didn't know and that it was a feeling coming from deep down within him that told him that he could trust Severus with his live and every of his secrets.

"I'm not mad at you Lucius just… please don't touch any plant you don't know before asking me." Severus said as he put the salve away and started bandaging his friend's hands. "You can take them down tomorrow."

"Thanks, you know that your long fingers can be really handy." The blond said grinning while his friend blushed at the double meaning of the sentence.

"We should set the tent up." Severus said with a strange feeling in his stomach.

Severus knew he should have hidden under the covers of his bed this morning, oh wait he did that till Lucius popped out of the fireplace, luckily was his father so full up that he wouldn't even notice if a bomb would explode beside his ears so they were safe, stormed in his room and dragged him out in the woods. Severus sighed as he tried to get himself and his friend out of the tangled mess they have landed in while trying to put the tent up after Lucius hit the hammer on Severus's hand and said boy could bring the blond finally after twenty minutes to stop apologizing and mostly to NOT kiss it better. Severus was sure that if Potter and Black would be here because of a strange twisted joke of nature they would probably laugh themselves to death at the sight of the two Slytherin tangled together in the cower of the tent and trying to wiggle out of it.

"Sev? Is this your wand that I feel?" Lucius asked somewhat unsure.

"Yes Lucius that is my wand I packed it for the case we would need magic." Severus answered calmly as he suddenly felt something poking his right side. "Erm Lucius…" he said unsure and that blush on his friend's pale checks DIDN'T make it any better.

"Erm…uh…my wand is in my bag…" Lucius admitted grinning awkwardly and Severus paled.

After ten more minutes of panicked struggling were both finally free and Severus send Lucius behind a large tree while he made the tent, blush still present on his checks.

"Uhm…Sev sorry about that before…" Lucius said after getting back after a few minutes.

"No problem Lucius, but I warn you if you dare to try anything on this trip then will the Malfoy line certainly die out after I'm finished with you." Severus answered and Lucius nodded, he knew that this wasn't a joke.

After a few more minutes was everything on they place and it started to getting dark.

"Lucius I will go get firewood you stay here." The black haired boy said as he made his way in to the forest.

Severus was walking through the woods since a few minutes looking for fire wood and it had already got pretty dark. Severus sighed heavily he hated camping, but really there isn't a person existing on this planet who could say "no" to the famous "Malfoy-look", really. He shivered as a cold wind blew through the trees crown; he hated being out here and al these noises made him nervous. He was just stopping for a second as he suddenly felt a hand touching his shoulder making him jump in fright. Whirling around he suddenly spotted his friend.

"Lucius, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He said while still holding his heart.

"Uhm…sorry Sev."

"Why are you here and not by the tent?" Severus asked.

"Uhm…well…" Severus sighed and gave his friend a little smile, he knew that Lucius got scared, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

"Come now lets make the fire and then I will cook us something." Lucius nodded as both made they way back to the tent.

_To be continued…_


End file.
